Life On The Murder Scene
by DeadToLove
Summary: Set around the time Gerard wanted to kill himself, got talked out of it by Brian, and started trying to get sober. How will Frank help him? How will Bob, Gerard, and Frank deal with Ray and Mikey? How will Bob deal with all the coupley stuff going on around him? Will Frank and Gerard stay the friends with benifits, or will someone speak up? Mikey/Ray, Gerard/Frank, Bob/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Gerard was passed out in his bunk, snoring loudly and drunkenly. It'd been a pain to get him into bed, and I had to change him into something to sleep in, which meant seeing him naked, with Mikey's help. Mikey had grabbed his lounge pants afterward, and went into the bathroom to change. I had my shirt off and in my bag when he came back out, and I grabbed my lounge pants and darted into the bathroom to change. When I came back out, I went to the living room, where Mikey was pacing, and Ray and Bob were nearly asleep on the couch and chairs. I sat beside Ray's head, and he moved it onto my lap.

Great. I'm a fucking pillow now.

I didn't have the heart to shove his head off my lap, and he was asleep anyway, so it's not like he did it knowingly. I began to mess with his hair to piss him off when he woke up.

Mikey stomped his foot, and I noticed that he had tears pouring down his cheeks. This was not good. When he cried, you knew you were in for it. Bob jerked awake, and I shook Ray lightly. He didn't stir.

"We need to do something about Gerard." Mikey insisted.

"Like what? Mikey, we're worried too, but we're all tired..." I started to say.

"You don't get it! None of you do!"

"Mikes, calm down!" I yelled.

"Shut up Frank!"

"Mikey! Shut the fuck up for a second alright? We're all tired. Your tired, and your not thinking clearly. I can tell your not because your screaming at us, and you never scream at us. Look at Ray; he's so fucking tired that he's sleeping through your rampage. You've kept us up for the last four nights to try to figure out a way to help Gerard, and we're getting NO WHERE! Let us get some fucking sleep, and maybe with clear heads we could get somewhere!" Bob snapped. Mikey cringed, and stormed off to the bunkroom. Bob sighed, and waited about ten minutes before going to bed. I couldn't carry Ray, so I grabbed his blanket and pillow from his bunk. I tucked the pillow under his head, and tucked the blanket around him. I then went back to the bunkroom, and crawled into my bunk. Gerard's snoring was quieter now, and Bob's snores had started up. Mikey was crying silently in his bunk, and I rubbed his shoulder before crawling into mine across from Gerard's. I closed the curtains, and curled into a ball, facing the wall. I closed my eys, and quickly fell asleep.

~X.x.X~

I was awoken by gentle shaking. Ray looked down at me. He still looked tired, but some of the lines and shadows were gone. I groggily sat up, getting out of my bunk when he moved to wake up Mikey. I stretched, and looked into Gerard's bunk. He was passed out there, dried tear tracks on his cheeks. When the four of us were gathered in the living room, Ray called Brian on his cell phone.

"Hey Ray. Thanks for getting them up."

"What's going on, Brian?" Mikey asked in a small voice.

"Gerard was going to kill himself last night. He called me about four in the morning while the rest of you slept. It took a long time to talk him down because of the alchol and cocaine. I talked to your tour manager, and he said that Gerard finally passed out in his bunk not to long ago." Ray, Bob, and I had tears in our eyes, and Mikey and clutched onto my arm, his face hidden in my shoulder.

"What can we do?" Ray finally spoke up quietly.

"I don't know. That's the problem. This is really up to him now if he wants to get sober or not." Brian sighed.

"We still need to help him somehow." Bob argued.

"Well...get all the alchol you can find out of the tour bus. Clean up in there. Spray some air freshner. Get rid of any form of drug you find. I don't care if it's just weed; get it out of the fucking bus. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, we can do that." I said instantly. I looked at Ray and Bob, and the same determination in my eyes reflected in theirs. Mikey wouldn't look up from my arm, and I could feel warm drops on my arm.

"Is Mikey alright? I haven't heard much out of him." Brian asked.

"He's...upset. Confused, I think. I don't think he knew about the coke. None of us did. It bothered us all to learn that." I finally said, rubbing Mikey's shoulder.

"Alright...when you get the bus clean, go to bed. All of you. You all sound beat. I'll cancel the shows for the next three days, that way your break will be longer. We'll be back in the states in two weeks, so keep Gerard distracted, alright?"

"Okay Brian. Thanks for letting us know."

"No problem. Talk to you guys later."

A chorus of goodbyes went up, and Ray hung up.

"So...let's clean this fucking bus!"

~X.x.X~

It took the entire day to get the bus clean. By the time we were done, Gerard was awake and helping clean up the place around mid-afternoon (we'd gotten rid of all the alchol and drugs before he got up.) Mikey was slumped against Ray, out cold standing up, so Ray barely managed to carry him back to his bunk before collapsing in his own. Bob nearly passed out on the couch, so Gerard and I helped him into bed. I was exhausted, but I didn't want to leave Gerard up by himself. All the trash and stuff was gone, but I was still terrified to let him out of my sight. We sat on the couch, a movie playing quietly, and I finally lay down and put my head on his lap. He pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over me. I was warm, and with Gerard playing with my hair and humming softly, I was very nearly asleep. I managed to force my eyes open at the last second.

"Go to sleep, Frank." Gerard murmured. Too fucking tired to say anything, I clutched onto him, my nails digging into his jeans.

"I won't go anywhere, Frankie. Just go to sleep, okay? I'll hold you until you wake up, I promise." Gerard said softly. He lifted me up and sat me on the floor, then laid down, and patted the space beside him. I used the last of my strength to crawl onto the couch and curl into him, falling asleep the instant his arms were wrapped warm and safe around me.

~X.x.X~

When I woke up, I glanced up to see Gerard smiling warmly down at me. I smiled back, and stretched as best as I could.

"How'd you sleep?" Gerard asked.

"Like a fucking rock." I laughed.

"Good." Gerard smiled.

"How long was I asleep?" I inquired.

"You slept all night last night, and you slept all day today. It's around eight at night. The only reason I know the others are alive is because I could hear them snoring from all the way out here."

"Oh...did you sleep at all?" I asked.

"Yeah. I slept for a few hours last night, and napped a few times for an hour or two throughout the day. When Ray got up to get a drink, I got him to change the movie. I did it myself a few times after I went to the bathroom, so I had to break my promise and let go of you a few times, but you were always snoring away when I did, so I thought it'd be okay..."

Was he sober?

As if he read my mind, Gerard said, "I'm sober right now, Frankie. I didn't drink anything or do any drugs." Good.

"Okay. Then it's okay that you had to release me a few times." I giggled. He grinned, his bangs falling in his eyes. I cuddled up to him again, and wrapped an arm around his waist. Gerard's arms went back around me, and I looked up at him. He softly pressed his mouth to mine, and I froze for a second before kissing him back. His arms tightened on my waist, and I wrapped mine around his neck. His tounge slipped into my mouth, and he rolled us so I was straddling him. Our mouths continued to move together in perfect sync, our hands running through each other's hair and down backs.

"Am I interupting something?" I heard Ray laugh. We both yanked apart.


	2. Chapter 2

"Relax you two. I won't tell anyone, though we all knew you two had a thing for each other." Ray smirked. Bob suddenly appeared behind him with Mikey.

"Yeah. He didn't have to tell us. You two aren't very quiet. Oh, and Frank, you sound like a whore when you moan. And Gee, you sound like a prostitute." Bob joked. Mikey just shook his head.

"As long as you two keep it down, I don't care if you fuck." Mikey said, and turned on his heel. Ray and Bob busted up laughing, and I blushed. Gerard smirked.

"Back at you Mikey! Your awful noisy when Ray's fucking you!" Ray went pale, and Bob looked at him funny. I heard watched Mikey's combat boot come flying over Ray and Bob's heads, and hit the wall over the couch. I squeaked, and hid my face in Gerard's neck. Gerard was shaking with laughter.

"You seriously didn't know about that?" I asked Bob as I peeked out at him from Gerard's neck.

"I knew about it. I just thought it was all a bad dream." Bob chuckled. Mikey's hand was visible, and he pulled Ray back into the bunkroom. Ray got a weary, yet devious look on his face, and I knew what would be happening within minutes. Gross. Bob went to the kitchen, and Gerard claimed my mouth with his again.

~X.x.X~

I could hear Ray whimpering and Mikey moaning that night while Gerard and I snuggled in my bunk. I'd given Bob my extra set of earplugs so he could sleep, and his snoring blocked out most of the noise. Gerard was suddenly straddlng me, his warm body pressing mine into my sheets. I groaned as he kissed my neck, shoving my hips so our clothed private areas rubbed together to create friction. He moaned softly, his soft pink lips parting in a perfect "o." I moaned in return when he bit down, arching my back. A bang against the thin wall seperating the bunks killed the mood, especially when Mikey nearly screamed.

"Be careful with my brother, Toro!" Gerard yelled. I giggled.

"Shut up Gerard- FUCK!" Ray yelled that last bit quite loud. Gerard and I held our breath. Bob was silent for a few seconds before a loud snore came from his bunk. We burst into giggles as soon as it was safe. It was quiet for a bit, but we could hear heavy breathing from Mikey and Ray, so they must be done for a bit. Gerard's hands pulled my jeans off, and I slid his off. Only our boxers were between us. We rocked against each other, both making soft pleasured noises that only the other could hear clearly. Well, if Brian wants him distracted, I can distract Gerard like this all the time. After awhile of this, we collapsed in a heap. Gerard nuzzled his head into my neck, and quickly fell asleep. It didn't take long for me to follow suit.

~X.x.X~ (Meanwhile, in Mikey's bunk...) (Mikey POV)

My nails scratched down Ray's back as he moved against me. We were trying to be quiet this time, but it felt so...fucking...good...

I knotted a hand in his hair, and pulled his face down to me so I could kiss him. His fingers were knotted in my sheets, and he was groaning softly into my mouth. He slid his tounge in between my lips, and it wrestled with mine, my hips shoving up to meet his. I could hear more snoring starting up. Ray noticed as well, and began to snap his hips forward faster.

"Wanna wake them up?" He growled huskily in my ear. I moaned softly, and shrugged.

"Just...ah...mmm..." I closed my eyes, arching against him. He groaned and shoved roughly into me repeatedly.

"If you do, scream for me you little bitch. Scream my name so loud, and I'll fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk, let alone play bass for a week. How does that sound?"

"G-Good...more...more..." I mewled. He snarled into my ear, and began to move faster.

"RAY!" I screamed as loud as I could. He smirked, and kept his promise, pounding me into the bed so hard, all I could do was scream. He roared, (well, half yelled, half screamed; I don't know, but it was fucking sexy,) and came with me. He collapsed against me. I kissed him clumsly. We lay in silence, waiting for the yelling.

"Are you two done now?" Bob finally called.

"Yeah. For the moment." I giggled. I looked down at Ray, who's head was on my chest. He was asleep.

"Good. Now shut the fuck up and go to sleep." I heard Bob roll over in the bunk across from mine, and drift off.

I heard muffled noises from Frank's bed, which was seperated by the wall at my feet.

"Are you okay?" I heard Gerard whisper to Frank.

"Yeah...it hurts..." I heard Frank sniffle.

"We don't have to do this..."

"No...I want too."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Well then...gross. I rolled onto my side so that Ray was facing me and so I could cuddle up to him. I slowly drifted off.

~X.x.X~ (Back with Gerard and Frank) (Frank's POV)

"Are you sure your okay?" Gerard whispered in my ear. I burried my face in the pillow, and nodded.

"Move." My voice was muffled. Gerard began to slowly rock into me. Now that I was relaxed, it felt pretty good. I moved my hips a little, and spread my legs a bit more. Gerard began to move faster, and I moaned as he hit that certain spot.

"Feel good...?" Gerard panted, kissing my cheek. I nodded, moaning again as he began to work his hips even faster, his thrusts changing from gentle to rough. It felt _amazing._ I heard someone making these inhuman moaning noises, and it took me a minute or two to realize it was me. Gerard was moaning softly above me, occasionally whimpering or gasping if I shoved myself back against him.

"Gee..." I gasped as he pounded me as hard as he could, at the moment, into the bed. He was _rough_ in bed. He grabbed one of my hands and laced our fingers while his other hand reminded twisted in the sheets. my free hand was gripping the sheets as well, and he put his hand over mine and we gripped them together. I was doing everything I could so I wouldn't scream, but the rougher he got, the louder _I _got. He had me screaming out my release, and he yelled my name before we collapsed.

He was asleep in seconds after he rolled off me and curled up to me, and as I drifted off to sleep, I had a weird thought;

Are we boyfriend and boyfriend (corny, I know, shut up), or friends with benifits?


	3. Chapter 3

"Gerard...?" I whispered. We'd just got done with dinner, and Gerard and I were laying in my bunk, and he was kissing my neck.

"Hmmm?" He murmured, never breaking the kisses.

"What are we...?"

"What do you mean?" He frowned, and propped himself up on his elbow.

"Are we dating or...friends with benifits?" I bit my lip.

"Friends with benifits. Why would we be dating?" He laughed nervously. I felt tears fill my eyes.

"I...I don't know..." I whispered.

"Aw...Frank...you didn't think that...we were dating did you?" He sounded sorry. Whatever.

"No! No, not at all. Why would someone like you date someone like me?" I tried to laugh.

"Frank..."

"Just go. I'm not up for it tonight..." I whispered, rolling away.

"Frankie..."

"I mean it. Go." I snapped. He slowly crawled out of my bunk, and into his own. I pulled the blanket around me, not bothering to change out of my clothes, and cried myself to sleep.

~X.x.X~

We were in Hawaii on break. I hung out with Bob a lot, because I didn't want to deal with Gerard, and Mikey and Ray were being all coupley as usual. Originally, Gerard and I were supposed to share a room, but now I bunked with Ray and Mikey. I'd stay out of the room till two or three in the morning so they could get it on, and then I'd come back and sleep on the floor until eleven in the morning or noon. Gerard would try to talk to me, but I'd grab whatever chick was hitting on me at the time and make-out with her until he went away. I hated doing it, because all the girls were so fucking fake, but hey, you have to do what you have to do.

I finally went back up to the bedroom one night at about three in the morning, and Ray and Mikey were still at it. My shoulders slumped. I didn't want to go back to the bar, but I knew Bob was in bed by now, and I didn't want to deal with Gerard. Finally finding myself with no other options, I went to Gerard's room, and quietly knocked on the door. He opened it after a few minutes, and I noticed his eyes were all red and puffy, as if he'd been crying. He had a can of soda in hand, but I couldn't tell what it was in the dim lighting.

"Can I come in? Mikey and Ray are still at it, and I'm really tired." I finally whispered. Gerard silently moved out of the way, and I stepped into the room. He had the TV on, and it was some stupid sitcom. I prepared to lay on the floor, when he looked at me funny.

"Why are you on the floor?"

"I didn't think I was welcome in the bed."

"Oh. You can share it with me if you want." He offered.

"Okay..." I crawled up on the bed. Holy shit this thing was soft! Much better than the floor. Gerard lay on the other side of the bed after finishing his soda and throwing the can away. I closed my eyes, and I felt the blanket come up over me.

"Thanks..."

"No problem." We lay in silence. I was almost asleep when I heard a familier soft snore beside me. I felt chills run up my spine, and my heart pound in my chest. Go to sleep, Frank...go to sleep...

~X.x.X~

I woke up at about nine in the morning. I was pressed against something warm, and soft snoring was in my ear. The thing I was laying on was so soft, and much warmer than the floor. I dared to peek up. Gerard had a peaceful expression on his face as he slept, and I didn't want to move in fear I would wake him.

"I love you..." I heard Gerard sigh. I glanced at him, raising my eyebrow. What was he talking about?

"Frankie...I love you." Then I realized his eyes were open. My eyes went wide with shock.

"Y-You...what?" I squeaked. Yes, I squeaked. Gerard grabbed my face gently in his hands.

"I love you." He stared deep into my eyes as he said it. I felt tears rise in my eyes, and he leaned in to kiss me...

"No!" I jerked away.

"But-"

"_No_, Gerard. You had your chance. I was going to let you have me all to yourself. You lost that chance when you told me that we were only friends with benifits, and there was no way in _hell _you would date me."

"Frank, I was just scared. I didn't mean it like that! I never said that I'd never date you!"

"Let me correct myself. "Friends with benifits. Why would we be dating?"" I mocked his voice and laugh. Gerad's eyes filled with tears.

"Frank, I didn't mean it that way. I was scared! I didn't know what everyone would think, what you would think, because I thought that you only viewed what we were as friends with benifits! I wanted to be _more,_ but I was afraid that you would hate me, and that you would laugh in my face, and say that there was no way in hell _you _would date _me._"

"But...no! I...I thought that..."

"Well you thought wrong!" Gerard sobbed. I felt my heart sink. I made _Gerard _cry. That was really hard to do, and I'd just done it.

"Gerard...I'm sorry..."

"It's fine. It's not like I thought you'd love me back."

"But I do, Gee. I do love you." I took a step toward the bed again, and took his face in my hands. I kissed him softly, and his hands reached up to hold onto my waist, and he pulled me onto the bed. I knotted my hands in his hair, and he dug his nails into my hips. I felt his tounge slip into my mouth, and I allowed mine to wrestle with his. He was pulling my clothes off, and I had no objection. I slipped his own off of him, and then we were one.

~X.x.X~

I lay in Gerard's arms after a long day of sex, sex, and more sex. Everything ached, but I regretted nothing. I listened to him fall asleep, and it wasn't long before I joined him in dreamland.

**The story isn't over! Not by a long shot! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Gerard and I were making out as we stood in the ocean. We had our arms wrapped around each other, and his tounge shoved into my mouth. I moaned, and shoved mine into his. I tangled my legs aroud his hips, and he carried me out of the water, and back onto the beach. He lay me down on the beach towel, and pressed me into the towel. I tangled my arms around his neck, and resumed our game of tonsil-hockey. I felt someone pry Gerard off me. Mikey glanced down at me, chuckling when I pouted. Gerard glared at his brother, but Mikey just laughed.

Bob had his arm around the chick he'd been hanging out with the entire time we'd been here. She had pretty black hair, large green eyes, and glasses. She was pretty thin, and whenever we saw her and Bob at the beach, she had a fire-hydrent red bikini on. She had her arm around Bob's waist. He leaned down, and she kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her back, running a hand through her hair.

"And you said we were displaying to much affection in public, Mikey." I teased. Mikey rolled his eyes, and glanced at Ray. Ray had fallen asleep on the large towel he shared with Mikey. Mikey got down on his knees, and kissed the back of Ray's neck. He shuddered, and his eyelids fluttered a little, but he didn't wake up.

"Let him sleep, Mikes." Gerard said quietly. Mikey took the umberella out of it's case, and put it up so that Ray was in the shade.

"I don't want him to get burnt." Mikey said defensivly at a look from Bob and the girl. I never asked her name...

"Hey Riley, wanna go walk around on the boardwalk?" Bob asked her suddenly. She smiled, and nodded. I snuggled into Gerard's side, and he wrapped both arms around me. He leaned back and layed down, pulling me with him. I could fall asleep right now...

~X.x.X~

I woke up in bed. I was changed out of my wet swimsuit, cleaned up, and put into my pajamas while I slept. Gerard was showering. I rolled over and pulled the covers tighter around me. Despite the heat outside, it was cold in the room. Gerard came out of the bathroom in his pajamas.

"How was your nap, love?" He murmured, crawling into bed with me.

"Good. When'd we get back?"

"Mmm...an hour ago. It's really hard to clean up someone when the person is sleeping like a rock."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I ended up giving you a bath. I just rinsed the sand off you and washed your hair. You didn't even twitch."

"I didn't? Hmm...well, you must have tired me out then." I smiled at him. He chuckled, and pinned me to the bed.

"How about I tire you out some more?" He purred. He settled between my legs, and began to rock against me. I moaned, and tried to pull him down to kiss me. He kissed me for a few seconds, before playing with the waistband of my pajama pants.

"Mmm...Gee...please?"

"Please what?" He smirked.

"Touch me..."

All of the sudden, my clothes were gone, his clothes were gone, and Gerard was pounding into me roughly. I was screaming, and he was yelling. I knew we were probably disturbing the other guests, but I didn't care. If you had someone fucking you so hard that the bedframe was about to break, you'd get what I mean about unable to help the screaming.

I came undone within a few minutes, and he followed suit, collapsing on top of me. I slid my tounge into his mouth, and tangled my hands in his hair. He kissed me back briefly before pulling away so we could catch our breath. He layed his head against my neck, his eyelids fluttering.

"Are you falling asleep, baby?"

"Mhm..." He rolled off me, and cuddled into his side of the bed.

"I'm gonna go get some food. You want anything?" I got dressed in a pair of skinnies and one of his shirts. He shook his head, and was out cold before I had my shoes on. I chuckled, and grabbed the room key, and shut the light off before leaving the room.

~X.x.X~

I came back upstairs with a coffee from Starbucks, and some chicken nuggets from McDonald's. It disgusted me to by them, but I knew Gerard loved them, and I wasn't one to deny Gerard what he likes.

The scent of food and coffee woke him, and I gave him the bag and cup.

"Thanks baby..." He gulped the coffee down, before munching on some of the nuggets. I wrinkled my nose, and went to the bathroom to piss. After taking care of business, I washed my hands, and returned to Gerard.

"You take good care of me. Where would I find another Frank like you?" He murmured into my ear as I snuggled up to him.

"You wouldn't." I giggled.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."

~X.x.X~

We were awoken by screaming outside our door. Mikey and Ray were arguing, which was unusual for them.

"Your an asshole!" Ray screamed. Was he crying?

"Fuck you, Ray!"

"I'm not the one who kissed another guy!" Ray yelled.

"I thought it was you who came up behind me! I didn't know that it was someone else! I don't even know who it was! I didn't realize anything until YOU HIT ME!" Mikey screamed.

"YOU CHEATED ON ME!"

"YOU HIT ME!"

"BECAUSE YOU CHEATED ON ME!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TOO!"

"JUST SHUT UP MIKEY!"

"FINE!"

"GOOD!" There was silence.

"It's over, you asshole! Don't come back to the room, because I won't let you in!" Mikey finally yelled.

"Fine!" I heard Mikey storm off. I heard Ray lean against our door, and then I saw his shadow as he slid down to hide his face in his knees. I could hear him crying, and I got up from Gerard's arms. We pulled our pajamas on, and I slowly opened the door.

"Ray?" He didn't move, and I knelt beside him, and wrapped my arms around his taller form.

"Don't cry..." I whispered.

"H-He left me..." Ray sobbed.

"Come on...get in here before someone starts trouble." I tugged him into the room. Gerard was on the phone with room service to see if we could get some blankets or something. About ten minutes later, someone knocked on the door and got a few blankets, a bowl of soup, and three mugs off coffee from one of the cleaning ladies. I took the blankets from him, and he set the tray down on the table by the bed. I wrapped one of the blankets around him, and settled him in one of the chairs. He was silent, and shivering a little, so I wrapped another one around his shoulders. Gerard held the mug of coffee to Ray's lips, and got him to drink a little. I got him to eat half of the soup before he gave me the bowl back. I set it beside his coffee, just in case he wanted it later.

"What happened Ray?" Gerard finally asked. Ray blinked more tears away.

"I...we were at the bar downstairs, and Mikey and I were dancing. I went to the bathroom, and came back to find him kissing some other guy. I just got so angry that...I shoved the guy off him, and...I hit Mikey. I didn't mean to do it...I was just so...mad...and hurt..." Ray's lip quivered. Not wanting him to cry again, I gently patted his shoulder.

"You don't have to tell us anymore. It's okay..." I whispered.

"I'm going to go check on..." Gerard trailed off. I nodded, and he left the room. I took the rest of the blankets, and made him a place on the floor where he could sleep. He curled up under two of the blankets on the small bed, and slowly fell asleep. I took one of the pillows, and tucked it under his head. I then laid on the bed, and waited for Gerard to return.

~X.x.X~ (Gerard's POV)

I cradled my little brother in my arms, letting him cry and scream into my shoulder. His fingers gripped my shirt, and he huddled against me, as if I was the only thing in the world that managed to bring him some form of comfort. I ran my fingers through his unkempt hair, which he'd messed up by yanking at it while he brokedown. I continued to cradle him until he finally cried himself to sleep. I gently lay him down, and rested him on the bed. I gently tucked the blankets around him, and lay beside him on top of them.

I started dozing off a little before the nightmares started. Mikey tossed and turned while screaming and crying, and I couldn't wake him up.

"Mikey...Mikey...wake up...wake up..." I continued to shake him. He finally woke up, and I held him as best as I could, letting him cry himself out. I didn't hear him mumbling against my chest until he prodded me.

"Yes?" I released him.

"Ray..." He whimpered.

"You want Ray?" I asked. He nodded, another sob escaping. I got up, and went back to Frank and I's room. Frank was asleep on our bed, and Ray was curled up on the floor, fresh tears covering his face. I knelt beside him, and shook him awake.

"Mikey's asking for you." I whispered. He slowly got up, and I guided him back to the other room. Mikey's eyes locked with Ray's, and I gently pushed Ray forward. He tumbled onto the bed, and on top of Mikey. Ray muttered an apology, and was about to roll off when Mikey's lips were pressed to his. Ray melted into the kiss, and kissed him back with as much force as he had. When clothes started coming off, and I evacuated the room. I dropped beside Frank when I got back to the room, and wrapped my arms around him. He snuggled against me subconciously as he slept, and I drifted off within moments.


	5. Chapter 5

Frank's POV:

Mikey and Ray were back to normal a few hours later, kissing and giggling and whispering "I love you" to each other whenever they thought we weren't listening. Gerard's fingers were laced with mine, and my head was on his shoulder. Bob and Riley were in their own little world, sometimes kissing or murmuring to each other, but usally just keeping their eyes locked. I finally cleared my throat, and Bob glanced over at me.

"Are you choking, Frank?"

"No, I just wanted your attention." I retorted. He chuckled, and wrapped his other arm around Riley. She snuggled into him, and his eyes lit up.

"So...how'd you guys meet? Just recently or...?" I asked.

"Chicago, actually. When we stopped there, I visited my parents and ran into my best friend from high school." He smiled down at her. "We went out for coffee, and things happened, and...we've been dating ever since. Her parents got her a plane ticket to Hawaii for her birthday when I told them we were going here. So...that's about it. We've been dating for about...five months now."

"Awe..." I murmured. A soft musical voice came from across the table, and it took me a minute to realize it was Riley, since she was pretty shy around us.

"You didn't tell the story right, baby. Just the facts; you didn't tell them how you dumped your coffee all over the waitress because she was being a bitch to me, or about how you kissed me when you took me back to my dorm at college, or about how you stammered when my roommate said she'd leave so we could have "alone time." You also didn't tell them about how you asked me to ask them if they'd like to go watch the fireworks on the beach with us tonight." She teased. He blushed slightly, and we all burst out laughing.

~X.x.X~

Mikey and Ray chased each other around, laughing and splashing each other in the water while we waited for the fireworks to start. Gerard and I lay on one of those chairs that are by the pools at hotels, but we bought two of them for the beach. I lay between Gerard's legs with my back against his chest. His arms were around me, and they rested on my stomach. My hands lay on top of his, and he kissed my forehead every few minutes. Bob and Riley sat on a blanket, snuggling close to each other while we waited. When they began going off, we all cheered and whooped.

After they were over, we began cleaning up our stuff. All of the sudden, Bob was down on one knee in front of Riley. Riley nearly dropped the blanket she was holding as her eyes went wide. Gerard, Mikey, Ray, and I all went wide eyed.

"Riley Jane Jackson, I promise to love you for the rest of my life. Your so beautiful, kind, and loving. Your all I'm ever going to want, and all I'm ever going to need. I'm not very good at writing proposals, so I'll keep it short. I love you, baby. Will you marry me?" Bob asked, biting his lip as he opened the box. A simple ring with a small diamond in the middle rested inside.

"Yes. Yes, I'll marry you." She breathed. We all cheered, and so did the surrounding passerbys who had stopped to watch. He stood, and slipped the ring onto her finger before picking her up and spinning her around. When he set her back down, he kissed her, and picked her up again when she kissed him back. His hands ran through her hair, and her arms wrapped around his neck when he set her back down. After they broke apart, we started cheering again.

"Shut up..." Bob laughed at us. Riley pulled him in for another kiss.

~X.x.X~

Bob's room was on the other side of Gerard and I's. We got little sleep. I mean, Bob and Riley did have a few rounds of sex every night, and that's totally fine, but the bed doesn't usually hit the wall so much. This time though, it never quit hitting the wall, and you could hear more shrieks from Riley and loud moans from Bob than usual. It was quite gross.

Gerard was cuddled up to me, and was snoring lightly against my neck. How he managed to sleep through this, I didn't know. I sighed, and unwrapped my arms from Gerard so I could roll over. I'd finally gotten situated, and was about to fall asleep, when Gerard's snoring got louder. I groaned and got up. I went into the bathroom, and slammed the door.

~X.x.X~

"Frankie...? How long have you been up?" Gerard asked me awhile later. I hadn't slept at all. I ignored him, and continued playing on Ray's laptop.

"Frankie?" Gerard sat on my lap, and turned to look at me. I tried to look around him so I could see the computer screen. He began to kiss my neck, and I tried not to melt into his touch.

"Are you mad at me?" He finally whispered. He sounded so defeated and sad that I just wrapped my arms around him.

"No." I sighed, "I'm just tired, Gee. I didn't get any sleep last night because Bob and Riley were being overly noisy, and you were snoring way to loud for me to sleep."

"I'm sorry..." He whispered.

"It's okay." I snuggled him. Gerard began playing around on the computer, and I started dozing off against his back...

~X.x.X~ (Gerard's POV)

I heard a snore from behind me. I got up from his lap, and picked him up bridal style. Frank snored again, his head falling against my chest. I lay him down on the bed, and tucked the blanket around him. He relaxed into the sheets, and continued to snore away.

I closed out of the game Frank was playing online, and wrapped up the charger. I walked over to Ray and Mikey's room across the hall. I knocked on the door, and Mikey appeared in his pajama pants with his hair a mess. He took the laptop and charger from me. I noticed Ray was still asleep, but I could see the top part of his hip. Well, at least Mikey put some clothes on for me. He shut the door after giving me a small smile. I went back to the bedroom, and lay beside Frank, playing with his hair and reading one of the books he'd brought along.

~X.x.X~ (Frank's POV)

I'd slept half of the day away when I woke up. I felt less cranky, and had more energy again. Gerard was reading and listening to my ipod when I awoke. He smiled at me before closing the book and shutting off his ipod.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Like a fucking rock."

"I'll say. I finally put my headphones in to block out your snoring." He laughed. I giggled. He pulled me to rest on top of him, and we began to play tonsil hockey, slowly pulling each other's clothes off.

~X.x.X~ (Bob's POV)

I love her.

I love her so much.

She's finally mine.

My longtime crush and bestfriend, Riley Jackson, was mine. All mine. I know this sounds nothing like me, but this what she does to me. I can't wait until the day we get married, because then I know she'll be mine until the day I die. She's so beautiful, so perfect, so...everything I ever wanted. She's all I'm ever going to want, ever going to need. I mean, sure, I love my band and shit, but Riley...Riley completes me.

**I put links up on my profile for this story! It'll be updated as it goes, when I nail down a few details. **

**-Deadly**

**Update: **

**Some of the links for things are wrong! Dx I'll get them fixed as soon as possible!**


End file.
